


The End

by mcqueenington



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcqueenington/pseuds/mcqueenington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie apocalypse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because it's like the prologue. The next chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always welcomed!

"How long ago?"  
Ali stares out the cracked window, deep in thought.  
"Ali!" Ali snaps out of it.  
"Huh? Oh sorry, what'd you say?"  
"How long ago?" She repeats.  
"About two years ago."  
It may have been two years but this memory was still fresh in her mind. It's still so painful to her, like the day it happened. She twirls the ring on her finger, takes it off and looks at the engraving inside. "Alibean." She smiles at the silly nickname and slips it back on her finger.  
"I miss you, Ash." She whispers.  
She doesn't know how she survived this long without her. Ali wasn't alone, she moved from group to group and eventually found her friend Kelley along the way. The two have been surviving for a while and here they are now, surrounded, not knowing what's going to happen next. Ali looks out the windows and sees the dead slowly gathering around the building.  
"Would you ever consider telling me what happened?" Kelley asked. Ali has never told anyone about what happened that night. Knowing this could be the last time they could ever speak again, she knew she should tell somebody.  
"Yeah, I'll tell you." Ali finally said.  
"We had it pretty good in the beginning of the outbreak." Ali begun.  
(Flashback)  
"Okay babe, we've got about a couple months worth of food and several weapons." Ashlyn says as she scans through the items on the floor.  
"What do we do when we run out of food?"  
"Set out and find more I guess."  
"Okay." Ali plops down on the bed and looks down at the items. She picks up the handgun and feels the cold metal. She then drops the gun and puts her head in her hands.  
"Why does this have to happen?" Ashlyn sits next to her and rubs her back.  
"I don't know, baby. But I promise I will protect you at all costs and I will never leave you alone." Ashlyn reassured.


End file.
